


Raise Your Hand If You've Ever Had a Crush On Katsuki Yuuri

by oooohno



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental, Cheesecake, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, M/M, Minor Angst, Multi, Short Chapters, appearantly, banquet, cherries, everyone is thirsty for yuuri, exhibitionist! yuuri, exhibitionist!victor, he's still sweet, innuendos, jealous!victor, jk, mean yurio, phichits ice show, pining skaters, popsicle shenanagans, public dirty talk, slut!yuuri, sweet as his cheesecake, tying a cherry stem into a knot with your tongue, yet another waitstaff likes yuuri, yuuri is a good kisser, yuuri moaning, yuuri sucks dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oooohno/pseuds/oooohno
Summary: Though he doesn't know it, he has most of the Skating Squad™ half in love with him. And he somehow finds ways to add more fuel to the fire.





	1. What that mouth do

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I haven't posted a fic in a while!! While writing is fun, it's honestly hard to start. Anyways, I hope you like this!! I came up with the idea m o n t h s ago and I'm just now getting to writing it. Btw you don't have to read each chapter for it to make sense. I'll hopefully update sometime in the next week, we'll see. Thanks for reading!! <3




Gathered around the small table in Yuuri and Victor’s apartment, was Mila, Chris, Phichit, Sara, Michele (he would never let Sara go without him), Yurio, Georgi, Otabek, and of course Victor and Yuuri. The others couldn’t make it. They’d just finished competing in the GPF held in St, Petersburg this year, the Podium Family taking the medals unsurprisingly. Unlike last year, Yurio won bronze, Victor won silver, and Yuuri...won gold. His fiance could not be more proud of him and they hung his medal right in front of Victor’s various other medals. Because he won like he’d promised to, their wedding was to be planned soon. Very soon, as they were impatient to be connected in such a way. 

Conversations flowed between the skaters, though eyes kept drifting to where Yuuri was seated on Victor’s lap, too elated to be embarrassed. They were quietly congratulating/flirting, which Yurio gagged at. 

An important thing to note: everyone there - excluding Otabek - have or used to have feelings for Yuuri. The kissy type of feelings, you know, a crush. It’s easy to understand why, as even now, the Japanese made several mouths go dry by running his hand through his hair and biting his lip as he and Victor continued their  flirting conversation. 

Clearing his throat, Chris turned to face Michele. “Wanna see something?” He asked in a husky voice. It ended up sounding somewhat ridiculous and out of place, as Michele wasn’t someone who anyone could even hope to impress- he was too caught up with Sara. Kinda creepy. Anyways as Michele rolled his eyes and huffed, Chris reached for the bowl of cherries set out in the middle of the table. Next to them were other fruits as a courtesy for the skaters diets. 

“I can tie this cherry stem with my tongue,” he said, plucking off the actual cherry and popping the stem into his mouth. The skaters turned to look at him. Trust Chris to be that guy ™ . 

Yurio squinted, confused. “What’s that supposed to mean. Is that an innuendo? God damn it Chris there are minors here.” Chris laughed with his mouth closed and tongue still working on the knot, and shook his head. 

“No. Well, actually kind of. But not really.” Mila responded. “Supposedly if you can knot a cherry with your tongue it means you’re a good kisser.” She finished. Yurio made a face.

No one spoke for a few moments as they concentrated on Chris’s face and the way it contorted almost comically. His lips made their way back and forth and it looked like he was swishing water about. His eyebrows screwed together and his nose squished a bit from time to time. Really it shouldn’t take your entire face to work something in your mouth, but hey, as long as he got the stem tied. 

50 seconds passed and Chris made a weird noise and pulled a shiny stem from his mouth, tied into a loose knot. 

“Nice.” Phichit spoke. “But I bet Yuuri can do it faster.” Yuuri glared at Phichit as his face grew red in typical Yuuri fashion. A few others blushed a little as well. 

“You should try, love.” Victor encouraged. 

Still riding the high of his win at the GPF, Yuuri agreed. “Alright. But I can’t promise anything.” Victor leaned forward and grabbed a cherry for Yuuri (who was still on his lap), and with a coy look pushed the red bit against Yuuri’s lips. Jaws dropped as Yuuri sucked it into his mouth with a  _ pop _ and Victor pulled it back out. The Russian ate the cherry shiny with Yuuri’s spit and placed the stem into Yuuri’s waiting mouth. The Raven glanced back to the skaters at his table and his eyes grew wide, realising they’d just done that in front of them. 

“Oops?” he muttered shyly. 

“Oh-okay then…start the timer.” Someone stuttered. 

Still blushing, Yuuri began working on the stem in his mouth. It tasted kind of bad, but he didn’t really mind. He looked almost contemplative as he set to work. His face didn’t move nearly as much as Chris. 

3 seconds passed and the stem was flexible enough to manipulate it however he wanted. 

5 seconds passed and he was nearly finished. 

8 seconds passed and Yuuri pulled the cherry stem from his mouth and revealed a very tightly knotted cherry stem. 

“Damn,” Victor breathed.

Chris choked on his own spit. 

Yurio tried to mask a blush.

Otabek gave a thumbs up. 

The others stared.  

And Phichit smirked. 

 

This had rekindled crushes on the Japanese skater and added fuel to the existing ones. 

 


	2. It's not his fault he's such a slut for cheesecake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it so surprising that Yuuri would moan if he tasted some really good food?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these have been really short, but they're not really something I could write much about without it getting boring. This chapter didn't really come out how I wanted it to but whatevs.  
> ALSO I want to point out that I don't really edit my works and I definitely don't have a beta reader oof. (but I might actually come back and edit this one tbh)  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!!

Victor was starting to get very annoyed. First, it was clear that their waitress at their hotel’s restaurant was flirting with Yuuri.  _ His _ Yuuri. Seriously, did she not see the fucking ring? Victor would try to get her to understand that Yuuri was a very taken man, he’d grab Yuuri’s hand to hold whenever she passed by on her way to another table and lean in close to Yuuri’s face to whisper something that he hoped looked steamy so she would  _ get the hint that his fiance didn’t need someone else.  _ And he was positive that she saw, and pretty sure she understood too, but that didn’t stop her from swaying her hips more than necessary, and winking at Yuuri as she threw her long hair over her shoulder. The only good thing was that it made Yuuri blush, and Victor was a sucker for an adorable Yuuri. That didn’t make him like the waitress anymore, however. 

That was annoying for sure, but it really did not help that the majority of the other skaters were seated at nearby tables (they were in the middle of a random competiton. Which competition doesn’t matter. What did matter was that many were watching his Yuuri as well.)

While Victor wasn’t typically the most observant, he was observant when it came to Yuuri. And he was the opposite of oblivious to the fact that many skaters were quite literally infatuated with his fiance. He understood them of course, he himself was so in love with the Japanese that sometimes it  _ hurt _ . He didn’t even mind a little Yuuri-ogling from the others, but recently they had looked more like starving wolves than people merely crushing on Yuuri. It made him somewhat nervous. Victor knew nothing would happen, but-

The waitress interrupted his thoughts as she set down a plate of...was that cheesecake? Victor knew neither of them had ordered that, as it definitely interfered with their strict athlete’s diet. 

He cleared his throat. “Miss, we didn’t order this.” Victor said as he tried to hand the plate back to her. 

“Don’t worry, it’s on the house!” The waitress said with a wink aimed at Yuuri. She set the plate back down with a sultry, “Hope you enjoy” and sashayed off, once again swinging her hips so much it looked like she belonged in Shakira’s “Hips Don’t Lie” music video. 

Victor scowled as she retreated, but his face instantly softened when he looked back at Yuuri.

“That was...nice of her?” Yuuri remarked quietly. “But we can’t even eat it.” He sounded so sad, honestly. And his eyes grew big and round and his lips formed the cutest pout and Victor had to do something or he would die. Maybe it made him a bad coach, but surely some indulgence was needed? 

“Yuuri, go ahead.” Yuuri’s head snapped up and he looked at Victor hesitantly.

“Here, I’ll have half too so you don’t eat the whole thing.” Yuuri giggled and accepted the fork offered to him with a “Thanks”. 

They dug in and were surprised at how good it was, especially for a hotel. 

“Mmmm,” Yuuri sighed, “Almost as good as katsudon.” Victor chuckled at Yuuri’s pure love of food. 

The waitress was making her rounds again and the Russian fixed her with a hard glare, which she actually flinched at. She went to a nearby table and Victor turned his attention back to Yuuri, who had his eyes closed as he savored his treat. 

He moaned. 

Yuuri, that is, moaned. 

Loud.

Very Loud.

In a restaurant. A restaurant containing several people who were literally _ pining after him god damn it Yuuri you made it worse.   _

Victor saw the waitress’s face split into a grin. Well she certainly liked that. Yuuri laughed it off and took another bite. 

“Sorry,” he said after he swallowed the bite. “It’s not my fault I’m such a slut for cheesecake.” 

The entire - literally the entire - tiny restaurant laughed and Chris snorted into his drink from a few tables over. 

 

Victor had no doubt that moan would be incorporated into many fantasies/wet dreams tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I first came up with the idea for this fic it was like the middle of the night to I wrote an outline of some of the events in my phone's notes so I wouldn't forget but I was v v tired so some of them are a little questionable. But I thought it'd be interesting to show you guys it ig. I'll put the one pertaining to the chapter in the end notes. (obviously I changed somethings lol)  
> Since I didn't do it last chapter here's the last chapter's:  
> 1\. Chris shows them that he can almost tie a cherry stem into a knot using his toungue and Yuuri just goes for it and can do it super quickly, as well as knotted tightly. Everyone just goes holy shit and Phichit has to explain to Minami that being able to tie a cherry stem with your tongue means you’re a good kisser.  
> And this chapter:  
> 3\. Just sayin… if Yuuri were to eat some really good food,,, he would definitely moan,,,(“well sorry!! It’s not my fault I’m such a slut for cheesecake!!” Yuuri joked, turning red as the rasberry sauce drizzled over said cheesecake as Chris snorted from nearly two tables over.)


	3. Lick lick lick lick i wanna eat your dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOD IM SO SORRY IM UPDATING SO LATE!!!!!!! I TOLD YOU GUYS I WOULD UPDATE WITHIN A WEEK AND IT'S BEEN weekS!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I LITERALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS FIC BETWEEN MIDTERMS, CHRISTMAS, AND MY BIRTHDAY. I KNOW THOSE ARE BAD EXCUSES IK IM SORRY. Tell me how to make it up to you guys!! 
> 
> So about the actual chapter:  
> It starts at the end of Phichit's ice show, that he mentioned as being his dream in the anime. Remember? With the cute little hamster hats? XD
> 
> ALSO!!!!!!!!!! SLIGHT NSFW WARNING. it's not super bad, no full on sex (check out my other fics for that ;) ) but idk some people might need a warning so here ya go. 
> 
> *this is completely unedited*
> 
> enjoy!!

The music faded and each of the skaters made their way into a line, bowing once towards one side of the stadium, before turning around synchronously and bowing to the other. Cheers rang out and flowers were thrown onto the ice. Smirking, Victor plucked one off the ground and handed it to a furiously blushing Yuuri. More cheers rang out, and every skater made it off the ice. 

“Guys!” Phichit squealed. “That was an amazing Ice Show! You know this was my dream and I alwa-”

“Phichit, stop. You’ve ranted about this before. We’re great, you’re thankful we helped your dream come true. Blah blah blah. We get it.” Yurio interrupted harshly. Victor smacked Yurio against the side of his head with his hamster hat lightheartedly. “Don’t be mean, Yura.” he chided. 

“Shut up, you’re not my dad.” Everyone laughed, and Phichit cleared his throat.

“Well, anyways, to thank you all for, and I won’t ramble on this time, to thank you for performing, come to my families place and have some popsicles! Even you, meanie Yurio.” Phichit offered. 

 

About ten minutes later everyone was gathered at Phichit’s home. Since there was a pool, most had changed into their swimsuits, happy for the water keeping them from the sweltering heat of Thailand. Mila and Sara were flirting with their legs dangling into the water, Yurio enjoying his popsicle on the covered patio, Phichit asking his parents to leave them alone for now, Otabek making his was to Yurio ;), Guang Hong drifting on the water in a pool floatie chatting with Leo, and Minami just splashing around and having fun. Is that kid really 17? Crazy. Georgi, Chris, and Emil were making light conversation, and Seung-Gil was chilling by himself at one side of the pool.

Yuuri and Victor were settled into lounge chairs somewhat out of sight. Well, chair. As in one. Yuuri was sitting in Victor’s lap, casually grinding down somewhat, just to tease Victor. His blue popsicle was in his mouth, and he was looking down at the Russian with mischievous narrowed eyes. Since they were  _ relatively _ secluded he began making a show of enjoying his popsicle. Yuuri hollowed his mouth and started drawing the cool treat into his mouth, farther, farther, until it caught on the very back of his throat. He could definitely take more ;) but since the popsicle was cold it wouldn’t bend enough. Victor still appreciated how far he could get it. Yuuri made a low moan as he began drawing it back out, finally removing it with an audible  _ pop,  _ before guiding it to Victors mouth and letting him taste it.

Mila snickered mid sentence and pointed the couple out to Sara as soon as she saw them. Minami stopped his splashing and gasped. That led Guang Hong and Leo’s attention to them as well. Leo made his way to Chris, pointing at the display. Just like that everyone’s attention was focused on Victor and Yuuri. Mostly Yuuri. Their crushes had not been forgotten. 

Unaware of the eyes on him, Yuuri gave the popsicle a lick, all the way up one half, down the other and then it went back into his mouth, giving up any subtlety, he thrust it in and out of his mouth slow on the way in, fast out. Victor growled- or was that a whimper?- and dug his fingertips into Yuuri’s hips, rocking him back and forth on his hard on. Yuuri started sucking his popsicle harder and moved it faster, moaning louder.

Without warning, Victor bucked and told Yuuri to get off, before standing up. He squared his shoulders and leaned down to whisper in Yuuri’s ear. 

“Let’s go find somewhere to finish this.” Yuuri grinned through his blush and turned to lead the way. And saw everyone’s eyes on them. 

 

So that’s the story of Minami’s first boner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!! Sorry it's pretty short, but like I've said, there's not much to write without it getting boring. Comment what you thought please, because comments brighten up my day so so much!!  
> ALSO!!!!!!!!!!! YA'LL!!!!!!!!! ONE OF MY OTHER STORY'S (notes of eros) GOT FANART!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!   
> Here's the memo I made for this chapter when I was planning this entire fic rlly late at night, cause i said i would put these in the notes after every chapter:  
> "The obligatory popsickle sucking scene (maybe yuuri boi makes it extra insinuative for Victor but doesn’t realise people are watching him) "  
> Wow so yeah, thank you so so much for reading!!! Have an amazing day/rest of your day/night, wherever you are. <333333333


	4. So Tell Me What You Want What You Really Really Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at the banquet, stays at the banquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update. This gets a little spicy ;) but it's not much. Also there's minor angst. I hope you like this final chapter!! 
> 
> *This is unedited as always

Another banquet. 

You know what that means. 

 

Yuuri was surrounded by skaters who remembered him from the Sochi banquet some years ago. They were pressed up close to him, offering many different alcoholic beverages.  Some were trying to be polite and sly, trying to sneak flutes of champagne into the Japanese skaters hand, while others were more blunt; praising his dancing and thrusting glasses into his hands. 

Yuuri was shyly denying the offerings with stuttering sentences and that classic Katsuki Blush. He’d really been trying to forget about the time he got drunk, stripped, challenged a fifteen year old to a dance off, won, then  _ pole danced,  _ all in front of the best figure skaters in the world and his long - time idol. Obviously, he wasn’t so disturbed that Victor saw it anymore, because it lead him to where he was now- right by Victor’s (metaphorical) side. 

But people wouldn’t let him forget. 

Soon a decent amount of time passed and the skaters trying to get him to drink had not let up. His patience had snapped, and he quickly snatched a flute of champagne from someone’s hand. Several people cheered. He downed it quickly, and by the time he had finished it more were being pushed in his face again, even more enthusiastically this time.

Groaning as he realized he had just added more fuel to the fire, he begrudgingly accepted another glass. He threw his head back and let the sweet liquid slide down his throat, his adam’s apple bobbing and drawing attention to his slender throat.

Yuuri was about to reach for yet another one against his already clouded judgement, when Victor was finally able to make his way over to Yuuri and through the small throng of people around him. The younger man smiled when he saw Victor. 

“Victor!!! I’m having some drinks!! Want one?” He plucked one from another hand and handed it out to Victor. When the Russian accepted it Yuuri quickly found another one and began to drink it. Victor cocked an eyebrow.

“Moya lyubov, are you sure you want to drink tonight? You might regret it tomorrow.” Yuuri answered by drinking his beverage as fast as he could. 

“Yesh,” he slurred. A true lightweight. Only 3 flutes and he was already having trouble speaking. “I feel realllly goodhh. I’ll be fine tomorrow.” He held an open hand out and it was filled almost instantly. He gulped that down faster then the earlier ones. Then he drank yet another. 

“Yuuri I don’t think you should--” Victor tried to reason, only to be cut off by Yuuri.

“NO! You don’t gesh to tell meh that! If I wannah drink thhhen I’ll drink! Ugh!” He protested in a cute slurred voice. He turned on his heels and stumbled off, away from Victor. His crowd surprisingly didn’t follow. 

Victor knew Yuuri was actually pretty mad, but he wasn’t all that concerned because he knew when the younger man sobered up he would apologize. Plus Yuuri was just too cute to take seriously at the moment. So he decided to let him cool off and keep an eye on him from a distance. 

 

Yuuri was starting to feel bad. After he had stormed off, he had gone straight to the table where the champagne was and immediately downed another. And another. And another. He was getting to that point where he switched from a generic happy drunk to a sad drunk™.

He was now replaying the quick conversation he’d had with Victor and completely overthinking it. His mind ran rampant with nightmarish visuals of Victor leaving him, flying back to Russia and completely abandoning him because of the mean things he’d said.

Without warning Yuuri inhaled sharply and unevenly and tears began spilling from his eyes. Soon he was full on sobbing and gasping Victor’s name under his breath as he pressed his head down on the table.

Victor, who had been watching Yuuri to make sure nothing happened, froze when he saw Yuuri burst into tears. He quickly snapped out of it however and raced over to his lover.

Yuuri whipped his head around lightning fast when Victor laid his hand on the others shoulder. He gazed up at the Russian with still teary eyes, that quickly started to fill up with tears again. Victor quickly reached out and held the youngers mans face, wiping away his tear streaks and cooing at him. 

“Darling, darling. It’s okay. Why are you crying?” 

“Victor!!! Victor I love youh! I wount be meanh to you evew again! I’m sorry forgiffe me!!” Yuuri cried as he lept into his lovers arms and clung tight to his muscular frame. 

“I love you too Yuuri, I promise. There’s nothing you do can do to make me stop.” Victor whispered as he stroked raven colored hair. Yuuri sniffled. 

“Victor?’”

“Yes dorogoy?”

“Do you want to dance?”

“I would love to.”

 

As the two made their way to an open spot in the floor Victor couldn’t help but whisper a quiet “Anything for you, my love, anything for you.” 

 

Nearly an hour had passed, and many dances had been shared. They had once again livened up a stiff banquet and Victor even allowed Yuuri one or two more flutes of champagne when the puppy dog eyes were pulled on him. 

The song changed from a somewhat slow tempo to a medium paced one, as did their dancing. Over the hour, Yuuri had been increasingly touchy and provocative, letting his hands wander, subtly (and sometimes not so subtly) grinding up against his lover, shaking his hips, and generally using his body as a weapon. While Victor was used to this, he was still  _ very  _ affected. Victor took hold of Yuuri’s waist and held him close to his chest, needing him close. Chris and the rest of the main skating squad where dancing or standing near them, and some laughed. Though when Yuuri moaned at the feeling of Victor’s hands on him, their faces changed completely. Katsuki Yuuri was one enthralling pork cutlet bowl. 

Victor also squirmed at Yuuri’s moan, and the younger man caught on. 

“Hey Victor,” Yuuri leaned up and half whispered in the Russians ear. Victor shivered. “You should fuck me.” Victor grabbed his lovers arms and held him by them, before speaking. ”Yuuri, this is not the place.”

“So?” The word slithered out of his mouth like a [snake](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/331507222564687140/)

Victor gasped. “Yuuri, we can’t. We just need to stay a little longer then we can go back to our room.” 

By this point every onlookers jaw was hanging down to their feet. The Japanese seemed completely unconcerned, maybe even excited, with all the eyes on him. 

“Vitya, I get what I want,” he purred. “And what I want right now,” he said as he gazed intensely into the others eyes, “Is you inside me, pounding me into the floor.” Victor grew impossibly red, somehow surpassing even the hardest blush sober Yuuri had ever given, and looked around the room and at the people watching them right now. 

His eyes were forced back to Yuuri when he licked his pretty lips and spoke. 

“Unless you’d rather be the one getting fucked until you can’t walk. Would you like that,  _ Vitya? _ ”

 

By this point it was safe to say that Victor had a sizeable tent in his pants, and that last line was the straw that broke the camel's back. He quickly pulled Yuuri through the room and out, back to their hotel room.

 

The cries of pleasure that resonated throughout the entire floor for almost the entire night were the reminder that everyone needed, that Yuuri was Victors. And though it broke some hearts, they knew it was for the best, as Yuuri was very well taken care of, and that’s all that really truly matters. 

 

Victor takes care of Yuuri, and Yuuri takes care of him.

  
  
  


FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL!!!1!!1!1! I hope you enjoyed this final chapter!!
> 
> I liked the idea of not having this completely centered around the other skaters, the ones that have crushes on Yuuri, because no matter what, he's Victor's. They can look but they can't touch ;). 
> 
> This has been so fun to write, thanks for sticking with it, and to everyone who gave kudos or commented at any time, thank you so so much!! I can't tell you what it means to me to have that support and knowing that you guys liked it!! 
> 
> (Here's the original "sketch" thingy for this chapter:  
> 4\. yuuri could get drunk again and do alot more grinding on poor victor, throw in some drunk dirty talk and everyone around them would pine for him even harder. ("victor, i want you inside of me". "yuuri, youre drunk". "so, im getting what i want and what i want is for you to fuck me until i cant walk". victors breath hitches. "unless youd rather be the one getting fucked" yuuri smirked.) )
> 
> I've been thinking about writing the smut parts of these chapters in a separate work, so please comment if you want me to!! And not to beg for more comments or anything, but it'd be so nice if you commented what you thought!!
> 
> I love you all so much, thanks for reading!!!!!!  
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!! Please comment what you think, comments make a huge difference and boost my inspiration, plus I just really love hearing from you guys!! Alot!! Like I said I hope to update within the next week. Also, it will likely get more and more risque, but in a good way. But don't worry there won't be smut in this one (hehe but I am planning a few smutty oneshots so be on the lookout).  
> TO SPECIFY: Yuuri took only 8 seconds to knot it, not the times mentioned added together, in case you were confused. Chris took just over a minute.  
> Thanks loves <3


End file.
